Oblivious To Love
by stralersto
Summary: AU. No senator, no marital problems. Lee Everett was just trying to look out for his daughter, Clementine from the walking dead. Little did he know that one of his fellow survivors were developing feelings for him. Lee/Carley. The prologue is only to get a basic background of Lee's AU. Expect up to three chapters every week.
1. Prologue

Lee Everett was in his parents' pharmacy. They were dead. He never thought that this apocalypse would happen. Lee stared at his daughter Clementine, chatting with Duck and his family.

_I remember that day... _Lee thought.

**9 Years Ago**

_"I'm pregnant?!" Christine was shocked with the results.__** "**__Yes, we're going to have a family!" Lee was overjoyed by this. "No. I can't. I'm not ready!"_

_"Don't worry. It will be fine." Lee calmed her down._

__Clementine was born a few months later, and they were a happy family. Until Christine died in a car accident, six years ago.

"Daddy! A girl's trapped in that car!" Clementine pointed to that blue sedan through the tiny back alley window. She looked scared and hungry. "Those things might get to her! We have to help her Daddy!"

"I know, sweet-pea." Lee reassured the girl. "But let me get Doug and Carley to help us first."


	2. Going Against The Group

**Chapter 2**

"Carley! Doug!" Lee called them from the door.

"What's up? Did you get the door to open?" Doug asked.

"Nope, but Clementine found a girl trapped outside. She might need our help."

"Lee, as much as I'd want to help, I can't." Carley replied. "I just don't want to endanger our group again. When we tried to help Kenny and his family outside, Lilly and Larry snapped, remember? If we try to save another person, who knows what Lilly will do to us. And Larry's heart might give if he also tries to be that violent again. Besides, what if that girl is already near death? What if she's bitten? I hate to say it, but Lilly's right in this one. She might just bring danger into our group."

"Fine. Just stay here, then. Doug, come with me." Lee sighed.

"Sorry, Lee. Carley makes a good point. I can't help you."

"I'll just have to do it myself then. Thanks anyways for the help."

Lee entered the office area, ready to go to the girl.

"Daddy! Why aren't Carley and Doug helping you?" Clementine asked him.

"They think it's too dangerous to help her. But don't worry, I can handle it."

"But what if those things eat you?"

"If they do, just be safe, okay? Go with either Kenny and his family or Carley, maybe even Larry and Lilly if you trust them the most. I won't be eaten, though. Don't worry."

And with that, Lee was removing the barricades.

"Wait." Lilly entered the room. "Carley and Doug told me what you were about to do."

"You're not going to allow me to go out, are you?"

"Of course not, Lee! Are you insane? We can't just keep on risking our lives for random people!"

"But they're _alive_. We have to help them, we can't just let them be food for the walkers!"

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Lilly told him. "But if she's a danger to the group, you're the blame."

Lee went out to help her.

**Author's Note: This second chapter is a little bit longer, and I wanted to post it early since the Prologue honestly seems to be too short, since I just saw it. Expect a maximum of three chapters every weekend, which will be common at the start of this story. This story goes from Episode 1 and goes past Episode 5.**

**So far, the differences in this story from the game are:**

**-Lee was never arrested.**

**-Lee and Clementine are actually father/daughter.**

**-Lee never had a leg injury.**

**-Lee never went to Hershel's.**

**-Lee took refuge in the Pharmacy early on.**

**-Lee saved Kenny's family with Carley and Glenn.**

**Honestly, a lot of in-game events are changed, but people will still die. Just in different times.**


	3. Introducing Pat

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Chapter** **3**

Lee saw no walkers around the car, so he knocked on the window of the car.

"Please go away! I don't want to die!"

"Don't worry. I'm not one of them. Would you like to join our group? We're sort of fortified inside this drugstore."

"O... Ok... I'm Pat."

"I'm Lee. But before we go in there, let me look at you for a second."

_This girl seems like she has no illnesses, and I'd say she's about 19-20 years old._

"You look fine. How old are you?"

"I'm 16." _What?_

"Why were you hiding in the car?"

"My parents and I were heading out of the city, but our car ran out of gas here at Macon. They said they'll find some gas and get back to me, but it's been more than 12 hours and they still haven't come back. I'm not sure if they will."

"Don't worry, they'll come back."

"I doubt it. Can you help me get some of our packed supplies in the car?"

"Sure."

There were around 5 boxes of food and 5 boxes of supplies. Lee knew that the group might need this, and hopefully it has Larry's medicine in here.

After they finished bringing the boxes inside, Lee introduced Pat to everyone. They weren't the most enthusiastic, but they got more cheerful when he said there was supplies.


End file.
